Run, Kiss, Fall, Swim
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: "You kissed me!" "And you tried to drown me." "That was not my fault!" Mostly dialogue Flinx 'first kiss' fluff. Drabble.


_**Run, Kiss, Fall, Swim **_

**I assume originally this idea must have come from somewhere, but to be honest, I was kinda surprised to find it on my computer. I vaguely remember writing it… just have no idea where it came from. But I thought it seemed like a nice little fic, so I read through it again, edited, and here we are. Kid Flash and Jinx's first kiss.**

**Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit little fic using characters I do not own. If I owned them, Flinx would have waaaaay more screen-time. Probably be a bit of BBRae too, and some more RobStar. And I'd give Cy a girlfriend too. Since that hasn't happened, I guess I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

Jinx laughed, hands wrapped around Kid Flash's neck. Not tight enough to hurt, but plenty tight enough to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Fast enough for you?" Kid Flash shouted at her.

"Why? Getting tired?"

"Hey, you try running over to Italy sometime with a girl on your back."

"_You_ try doing a triple backflip off a fence."

"I counted, that was only double."

"It would have been triple if I hadn't landed on that guy."

"Yeah… thanks for the save, anyhow. Not that I needed help, of course."

"Naturally."

"But it's good to know that you're more than just a pretty face."

"Kid? Look at where my hands are in relation to your neck."

"That was a compliment, I swear! It came out wrong, but it was meant to be a compliment!"

"What was it meant to be?" Jinx asked, ignoring the blurring world and loving the feel of her crush.

"Well, I was _trying_ to say that you're really awesome at fighting but you're also really pretty and…"

He never got to finish that sentence. Jinx spun her head around to face him and placed her lips against his.

For a second he was stunned. Then he swept her in front of him and held her close, stopping running. His hands wrapped around her waist as she pulled in deeply.

They stood still for about a split second before collapsing into the ocean.

Jinx was confused but didn't dwell on it. She let Kid Flash go, pushed away and began swimming towards the surface.

"What happened?" She shouted above the waves, trying to keep afloat.

"You kissed me!"

"I know that much! What happened after that?!"

"I stopped!" Kid Flash called back, going up over a wave.

"And…?!"

"Apparently I was running on water at the time!"

Jinx would have laughed if she wasn't already too busy treading water. Her heels were _not_ made for this. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Sure. Just a minute!" Kid Flash called.

She could see him vibrating, and then a yellow blur shot out of the water.

The next thing she knew, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her along the water. She was water-skiing without skis. Or a boat. Or anything but the boy pulling her.

She yanked herself onto his back and held on tightly.

He was no longer quite so comfortable when they were both soaking, salty and muddy.

It took less than a minute before they were at a beach. Kid Flash stopped and Jinx rolled off him.

"Ouch." She said, grabbing a lock of pink hair. "I'm soaked."

"And that hurts?"

"It does when it's salt water and in the eyes."

"Oh. Okay."

There was silence for a moment.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah. I did."

"You _kissed_ me." Kid Flash repeated.

"Yes."

"_You_ kissed _me_."

"We've established that already, Kid."

"But… you _kissed_ me."

"And you tried to drown me."

"That was not my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it?"

"I think we both take the blame for that."

"I don't."

"Look, Jinx. How about we just not do that again, okay?"

"No more kissing?"

"No, that was fun."

"It lasted for about a second."

"I'm the Fastest Boy Alive. A second's plenty."

"Maybe for you."

"So you wished it was longer?"

"I guess-mmmff!"

Kid Flash was suddenly in front of her, holding her in a deep kiss.

Jinx placed a hand around his back and pulled him in tighter.

For a few moments they kissed before breaking apart.

"That was fun." Jinx said with a sly grin.

"Mmmhmm."

"We'll have to do it again sometime soon."

"Yeah. Just not while running."

"No. _That_ wasn't fun."

"Does right now count as 'sometime soon'?"

"Hmmm… I do believe it does, Kid Flash."

"Then can I kiss you again?"

"As long as you don't throw me back into the ocean."

"That still wasn't my fault, you know."

"You tossed me into the ocean after I kissed you."

"I am never ever going to live that down, am I?"

"No, you're not."

"Darn."

"Kid Flash?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"If you so insist."

* * *

**Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
